List of Deleted Series
For the sake of record-keeping, here is a full list of shows which have been removed before being added to this site, or were never created at all. May Return ToFT.png|Tales of Fish Tails The_Mermaid_Next_Door.png|The Mermaid Next Door Our_Secret_Lives_as_Mermaids.png|Our Secret Life as Mermaids Our_Fishy_Secret.png|Our Fishy Secret (mermaidfins5110) My_Different_Mermaid_Life.png|My Different Mermaid Life MerSecrets.png|MerSecrets Mermaids_forever.png|Mermaids Forever (mermaids forever) MermaidsbyMagic.png|Mermaids by Magic Mermaid_Wizards.png|Mermaid Wizards Mermaid_Sisters_2.png|Mermaid Sisters (Mermaid Magic) Mermaid_Mishaps.png|Mermaid Mishaps Maya_&_Alysa_Films.png|Mermaid Magic (Maya & Alysha Films) Scheiße_queen_of_the_manifesto_De_Melo.png|Mermaid Magic (Scheiße queen of the manifesto De Melo) Minecraftgirl506.png|Mermaid Magic (minecraftgirl506) Glittery_gabby.png|Mermaid Magic (glittery gabby) Mermaid_Goddesses.png|Mermaid Goddesses Just Add Water.png|Just Add Water H2O_Intolerant.png|H2O Intolerant Alisa_Zehner.png|Being a Mermaid (Alisa Zehner) SHANEL_GE.png|A Mermaid's Secret (SHANEL GE) Abby_Ronquillo.png|A Mermaid Girl (Emillie Ash) Y0l0GiRl.png|A Fishy Secret (Y0l0GiRl) 2_Scaly_Secrets.png|2 Scaly Secrets T3ToaBS.png|The 3 Tails of a Blue Sea Mermaid_in_the_Family.png|Mermaid in the Family Alexie_Ramirez.png|link=Mermaid (Alexie Ramirez) Kayla keats.png|Mermaid Wishes (kayla keats) Mermaids_GAJ.png|link=Mermaid (mermaids GAJ) Our_Mermaid_Dream.png|Our Mermaid Dream (OurMermaidDream) OSML.png|Our Secret Mermaid Life MermaidTweenz.png|Secret Life of the Mermaid Tweenz The_Deep_Blue.png|The Deep Blue The_Magic_Mermaids.png|The Magic Mermaids (Jessica soriano) Newsflash23.png|The Tail of 2 Mermaids (newsflash23) *2 Scaly Secrets (Let the cringe stop please a.k.a. Forever Pink) *A Fishy Secret (Y0l0GiRl) *A Mermaid Girl (Emillie Ash a.k.a. Abby Ronquillo) *A Mermaid's Secret (SHANEL GE) *A Tale or a Tail (WebSeriesGeek a.k.a. ATaleOrATail) *An Ocean's Heart (Britobia46) *Aqua Girl (Cheyenne Watson) *Being a Mermaid (Alisa Zehner) *CODE: SCALE (Chlo3June) *Crystal Creek Mermaids (Crystal Creek Mermaids) *Crystal the Mermaid (sophie clarp) *Drop of Water (laurabear16654) *Fishy Secret (FishySecret) *H2O Intolerant (Mermaid Iole) *Just Add Water (Tail Spin a.k.a. JEn FP) *Just Between Us (LExi Nicole2 a.k.a. lexi nicole) *Life as a Mermaid (sophie clarp) *Like a Fish out of Water (Like a fish out of water) *Magic in the Waves (KyLee Hines) *Mermagica Mermaid Tail (MermagicaMermaidTail) *Mermaid (Alexie Ramirez) *Mermaid (mermaids GAJ) *Mermaid Adventure (Gracie Tucker) *Mermaid Cam (Jermaine Jones) *Mermaid Girls (mermaidmalfunction) *Mermaid Goddesses (Isabella Smith) *Mermaid in the Family (Chaya C.) *Mermaid Magic (glittery gabby) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Magic or Maya & Alysha films) *Mermaid Magic (minecraftgirl506) *Mermaid Magic (Mariachi And the Diabetes a.k.a. Scheiße queen of the manifesto De Melo) *Mermaid Marvel (Mermaid Marvel) *Mermaid Mishaps (Dormont Studios) *Mermaid Mystery (Ciel Phantomhive a.k.a. bailey calvin) *Mermaid of the Deep (Kitten Marshmellow a.k.a. Ma De) *Mermaid Sisters (Mady Lynn a.k.a. Mermaid Magic) *Mermaid Story (Jermaine Jones) *Mermaid Tails (nelemaid2000) *Mermaid Wishes (kayla keats) *Mermaid Wishes (mermaid wishes) *Mermaid Wizards (mermaid wizards) *Mermaid Wonders (Pinkie Pie! a.k.a. Pony PrincessPumpkin) *Mermaids at Midnight (meg price a.k.a. mermaid tails) *Mermaids by Magic (Mermaids by Magic) *Mermaids Forever (mermaids forever) *Mermaids in the Water (Allison Fortman) *Mermaids of the Deep Blue (Life through The lens a.k.a. Joely Tapp) *Mermaids Swim Deep (MERMAIDSswimDEEP) *MerSecrets (HeyItsDuniya a.k.a. TogetherTribe) *Mersisters (Mermaid Angela a.k.a. angela henry) *Miami Mermaids (Kait Bartos) *My Different Mermaid Life (MerAvery76) *My Life as a Mermaid (MylifeAs Mermaid) *No Ordinary Girl (Simscraft Productions a.k.a. Simscraft Girl) *Ocean Mermaids (tailsandfairys) *Our Fishy Secret (mermaidfin5110) Private *Our Mermaid Dream (OurMermaidDream) *Our Secret Life as Mermaids (KJbonusday) *Our Secret Mermaid Life (Alex Colson-Clark) *Sea Secrets (Kitty Edie a.k.a. Kitty BookOwl) *Sea Secrets (Sea Secrets a.k.a. Tris Brooklyn) *Secret (Emily Best a.k.a. Destinyrae789) *Secret Life of a Merman (Starrz are Dreamz) *Secret Life of the Cool Mermaids (ribbistar) *Secret Life of the Mermaid Tweenz (Mermaid Tweenz) *Secret Mermaid Life (Crccrazy a.k.a. LPSnMClover) *Secret Scales (Secret Scales) *Splish Splash Secrets (Joanna Phung a.k.a. SplishSplashSecrets) *The Deep Blue (Sweetie Cake) *The Magic Mermaids (lorden soriano a.k.a. Jessica soriano) *The Mermaid Chronicles (baaileenicole) *That Mermaid Girl (That Mermaid Girl©) *The 3 Tails of a Blue Sea (Amber The Gaming Mermaid) *The Amazing Tail (Marissa F) *The Foster Mermaids (Brianna Dunston) *The Malibu Mermaids (Claire Cooper a.k.a. the malibu mermaids) *The Mermaid Diaries (berrybluelips a.k.a. Cat Valentine) *The Mermaid Next Door (mermaid neighbors) *The Mermaid Secret (Me & You a.k.a. Chloe Sophia) *The Mermaid Tales (Jermaine Jones) *The Secret Tail (Jenna Perison a.k.a. TheFruitGirlz) *The Tail of 2 Mermaids (newsflash23) *The Tails of Legend (Sabrina Monster a.k.a. Eden & Sabrina Word a.k.a. girlytomboys01) *The Tails of Two (Morgan the mermaid) *Tales of Fish Tails (Aquarium 775) *Truly H2O (TrulyH2OShow) *Under The Waves (Mermaid Lizzy a.k.a. Mermaid Lily) Unlikely to Return Amaya Nicole.png|Mermaid Diaries (Amaya Nicole) Ocean_Tails_2.png|Ocean Tails (Ocean tails) Mermaid's_Magical_Life.png|Mermaid's Magical Life Nods.png|Mermaid Tails (Nods) IMBAH.png|Mermaid Tails (IMBAH) Ava_the_Mermaid.png|Ava the Mermaid The_Sea_Tails.png|The Sea Tails Steph_Lacelle.png|The Mermaids Legend WM.png|Wisconsin Mermaid Fin_friends.png|Our Secret Mermaid Life (fin friends) Water_Tails.png|Water Tails (Water Tails) Mystic_Mermaids_MM.png|Mystic Mermaids (2016) Another_mermaid_magic_show.png|Mermaid Magic (mermaid magic) Mer-Friends_2.png|Mer-Friends (Mina Pedersen) Mer-Friends.png|Mer-Friends (Piper and Braden) Beautiful_Mermaids.png|Beautiful Mermaids Beach_Mermaids.png|Beach Mermaids JatMTH.png|The Mermaids (Ath Im) Sealight_Mermaids.png|Sealight Mermaids Musical_Mermaids.png|A Mermaid Adventure (Musical Mermaids) SMQBFT.png|Secret Mermaids (QueenBeeFurbulas Thompkins) The_Girl_Mermaid.png|The Girl Mermaid Mermaids_of_Magic.png|Solar Sirens Vanessa_Antonio.png|Mermaid in the Ocean Florida_Tails.png|Florida Tails Mermaids_Undercover.png|Mermaids Undercover Emma_1590.png|Under the Sea (Emma 1590) T2Ts.png|The 2 Tails (The 2 Tails) Mike_Robinson.png|Mermaid Secrets (Mike Robinson) Island_Mermaids.png|Island Mermaids Alyssa_Corsetty.png|Secret Life of a Mermaid by Alyssa Corsetty Mermaid 101.png|Mermaid 101 An_Awesome_Girl.png|Mermaid Mysteries (An Awesome Girl) My_Mermaid_Magic.png|My Mermaid Magic Kristiepalm.png|The 3 Fins (kristie palm) Our Little Scaly Secret.png|Our Little Scaly Secret Kim_Ask.png|My Secret Life as a Mermaid (Kim Ask) RandomTV.png|The Tail of Two Mermaids (RandomTV) Middle_School_Mermaids.png|Middle School Mermaids Merself.png|Merself Martha_Saintil.png|Mermaid Tales (Martha Saintil) Ashley_Ramirez.png|Mermaid Powers (Ashley Ramirez) LPSShimmerProductions.png|Mermaid Mysteries (LPSShimmerProductions) The_Fishy_Secret.png|The Fishy Secret (Emma Vickers) Tracina_Mckinney.png|My Secret Mermaid Life (Tracina Mckinney) TinaBean_TV.png|My Little Secret (TinaBean TV) The_Mermaid_Code.png|The Mermaid Code The_Life_of_Two_Mermaids.png|The Life of Two Mermaids Tidal_Wave.png|Tidal Wave Mermaid_Eclipse.png|Tails and Scales (mermaid Eclipse) Mermaid's_Lagoon.png|Mermaid's Lagoon Tails_the_mermaid_show.png|Tails (Tails the mermaid show) Tail_of_the_Mermaid.png|Tail of the Mermaid Lpsm&m.png|Secret Mermaids (lpsm&m productions) Red_Eyed_Mermaids.png|Red Eyed Mermaids Sunset_beachpalmtree.png|Ocean Secrets (sunset beachpalmtree) Calyssa_TV.png|Mythical Mermaids (Calyssa TV) Mermaids_Together.png|Mermaids Together SecretScales1.png|Secret Scales (SecretScales1) Webkinz_brown_dog.png|Mermaid Tail (webkinz brown dog) MMMP.png|Mermaid Magic (Mermaid Paige) Lainey_Cross.png|Mermaid Magic (Lainey Cross) Ruby_Roberts.png|Mermaid (Ruby Roberts) The_New_Mermaid.png|The New Mermaid Mermaid_Jazzy.png|The Mythical Tail Twil_Tail_Mermaids.png|Twin Tail Mermaids 13_&_1-2_Fish.png|13 & 1/2 Fish A_Mermaid_Story.png|A Mermaid Story (Emmaline White) Donald_Miller.png|A Mermaid's World (Donald Miller) Rylee_Hanneman.png|A Mermaid's World (Rylee Hanneman) ASLoaM.png|A Secret Life of a Mermaid Ti_Ti_Cool.png|Mermaid's World (Ti Ti Cool) Lana_Neal.png|Being a Mermaid (Lana Neal) *Желание (Karina a.k.a. mer maid a.k.a. Karintales Mermaid a.k.a. MsMerStar) *Загадай желание (Basyandra E a.k.a. Nataskha Mermaid) *Я русалка (Rita Evans a.k.a. Рита Салтонович) *Формула дружбы:BH2OK3F (Lizi Muse) *Хранительница Магии (Lizi Muse) *2 Pink Tails (emmi biebs a.k.a. EmmiBiebs1715) *2 Shining Mermaids (☆♫☆ SuBsCrIbE PleAsE :) ☆♫☆ a.k.a. mermaidemily123) *2 Хвоста русалки (MLP MaRbLe SuN a.k.a. Candy Katrine) *3 Twin Tails (Lily Em a.k.a. Abby M]) *13 & 1/2 Fish (lizzie deingenis a.k.a. OrangePanga Derp) *A Girls Mermaid Secret (Amelia Dutton) *A Mermaid Adventure (Musical Potterhead a.k.a. Musical Mermaids) *A Mermaid Story (Emmaline White) *A Mermaid Tail (Cheyenne Watson) *A Mermaid's Secret (bricann a.k.a. bricann98) *A Mermaid's World (Donald Miller) *A Mermaid's World (Rylee Hanneman) *A Secret Life of a Mermaid (Smiles_kill_Me a.k.a. the fun in you) *A Secret Mermaid Life (alice denyer) *A Story of a Mermaid (Kenzie Bye) *Adventure Mermaids (MLP MaRbLe SuN a.k.a. Candy Katrine) *Adventures of Mermaid (I'm America a.k.a. Анастасия Слабкова) *Aqua Tails (AquaTails123) *Aqua Tails (Divalicious Girls) *Ava the Mermaid (Ava L) *Beach Mermaids (Water Melon a.k.a. Beach Mermaids) *Beautiful Mermaids (Quotells a.k.a. ThreeBeautifulQueens a.k.a. SevenCrazyGirls) *Behind the Cove (In-eogongju Jin a.k.a. 5MermaidLovers !) *Being a Mermaid (Lana Neal) *Deep Blue Mermaid (Gamingwith Bella) *Crystal Waters (Crazy Ra a.k.a. dillian nilly) *Deep Sea Secrets (lauren j) *Deep Under (Conley Moore) *Desert Tails (DesertTails) *Diary Mermaid (Polli Singer) *Diary of a Princess Mermaid (molly gomez) *Enchanted Tails (enchantedtailsshow) *Fins (Sabrina Monster a.k.a. Eden and Sabrina Word a.k.a. girlytomboys01) *Florida Tails (Mackaroo a.k.a. Kirk Hendricks) *Found but not Lost (t's Tizzle a.k.a. Found But Not Lost) *Girls with Tails (Anna Porter) *H2O Second Generation (jazzyskittles a.k.a. lagoonablue23) *H2O Splash (Araceli Sallaway) *H2O Tails (grace allen a.k.a. Joseph Smith) *H3O Just Add Friends (h30videos) *I'm A Fish Freak (☆♫☆ SuBsCrIbE PleAsE :) ☆♫☆ a.k.a. mermaidemily123) *Into the Blue (Lexi Nicole2 a.k.a. lexi nicole) *Into the Waves (Lexi Nicole2 a.k.a. lexi nicole) *Island Mermaids (David Jewell) *Legend of a Sparkle Tail (Sabrina Monster a.k.a. Eden and Sabrina Word a.k.a. girlytomboys01) *Life with a Tail (Reese Villella a.k.a. Life with a Tail Official) *Magic Mermaid (Amelia Dutton) *Magic Miracles (Keeya B a.k.a. cool kelly) *Making Waves (dreambig444) *Mer-Friends (Mina Pedersen) *Mer-Friends (8-bit Braden a.k.a. Piper and Braden) *Mermaid (Ruby Roberts) *Mermaid 101 (mermaids mermaids a.k.a. Mermaids SabrinaRohila) *Mermaid by Moon (Starlight Gazer a.k.a. sam Denean) *Mermaid Daughters of the Ocean (toris channel! a.k.a. mermaidsaphire100]) *Mermaid Diaries (Amaya Nicole) *Mermaid Dreams (Sabrina Star) *Mermaid in the Ocean (Vanessa Antonio) *Mermaid Life (Happy Wheels a.k.a. Holly Henderson) *Mermaid Magic (Aime Xoxo a.k.a. Aimee Gals a.k.a. TheMinecraft4Girls) *Mermaid Magic (boofont9) Cancelled *Mermaid Magic (FreedomKikiProductions) *Mermaid Magic (Jem Allam) *Mermaid Magic (Lainey Cross) *Mermaid Magic (katplays a.k.a. Mermaid Paige]) *Mermaid Magic (It's Tizzle a.k.a. The3tails100) *Mermaid Magic (Mady Lynn a.k.a. mermaid magic) *Mermaid Magic (Veronica Tubalinal) *Mermaid Melissa (Heather Marie a.k.a. 3WaterGirlsMelissa) *Mermaid Mysteries (Dancevideos 510 a.k.a. An Awesome Girl) *Mermaid Mysteries (LPSShimmerProductions) *Mermaid Powers (Ashley Ramirez) *Mermaid Ocean Heart (Lisa Carra) *Mermaid Secret (Pajama People a.k.a. katie bechtle) *Mermaid Secrets (Mike Robinson) *Mermaid Sisters (Airanna Love a.k.a. arianna love) *Mermaid Tail (Brianna Seaman) *Mermaid Tail (Taylor Auth a.k.a. webkinz brown dog]) *Mermaid Tails (IMBAH a.k.a. lpspuppylover 3214) *Mermaid Tails (Maddi Inman a.k.a. mad4ag) *Mermaid Tales (Martha Saintil) *Mermaid Tails (Nadia Check a.k.a. Nods a.k.a. NadiaTube10) *Mermaid Tails (Talya Blanco) *Mermaid Twins (Imp's Story a.k.a. SunnyJune) *Mermaid's Lagoon (Abby Sherwood a.k.a. Abby_Anne_Jackson) *Mermaid's Magical Life (Leiana Micaelli) *Mermaid's World (Ti Ti Cool) *Mermaids of Magic (SOLAR SIRENS a.k.a. Mermaids Of Magic a.k.a. amermaidforever) *Mermaids of the Sea (Fuzzybush) *Mermaids Together (marine skaters) *Mermaids Undercover (EllieJones a.k.a. PerfectlyPink) *Merself (marine skaters) *Middle School Mermaids (Dancing Videoz a.k.a. middleschool mermaid) *Moon Crescent Mermaid (Mystic Skullivine) *Moon Mermaid (Racbueaty 202 a.k.a. rachel blankenship) *My Magical Life (Talkitive Teens a.k.a. MermaidForever333) *My Magical Mermaid Life (Sanaa Destinee) *My Mermaid Magic (How to be a girly girl) *My Secret Life as a Mermaid (Ciara Wilson) *My Secret Life as a Mermaid (Kimmy iHK a.k.a. Kim Ask) *My Secret Tail (Waffles4Life a.k.a. MermaidSade) *My Mermaid Life (Isabella Goss a.k.a. Erika Roberts) *My Mermaid Life (Rubix Cube a.k.a. TheMermaidVevo) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Calla Elliana a.k.a. Calla Bankier) *My Secret Tail (RF B a.k.a. jessica niklo a.k.a. mrrfb67) *Mystic Mermaids (Tara Grace a.k.a. Mystic Mermaids) *My Little Secret (TinaBeanTV) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Tracina Mckinney) *Mythical Mermaids (Calyssa Slime & more a.k.a. Calyssa TV) *No Ordinary Girl (HTTYDFangirl15 a.k.a. HFFMermaid) *Ocean Mermaids (MissMiniSweety Kitty a.k.a. McShadowCraft LoVeMc a.k.a. micaella11647) *Ocean Secrets (blah i hello a.k.a. sunset beachpalmtree) *Ocean Tails (h e l l e r a.k.a. Ocean tails) *Oceanic Tail (Hellen Garfoord) *Once a Mermaid Always a Mermaid (AleahAin'tOrdinary a.k.a. jlperfect89) *Once Upon a Tail (Mermaid Tiffany) *Our Fishy Secret (FishySecret) *Our Mermaid Secret (Nerdvana a.k.a. TheBelieverofmany a.k.a. Ourmermaidlife101) *Our Scaly Secret (lovesmudge1) *Our Secret Mermaid Life (fin friends) *Red Eyed Mermaids (Faith._. 10 a.k.a. Dancesports 101 a.k.a. Red eyed Mermaids) *Scale Spell (KittyKatGurl2000 a.k.a. Meg G) *Scales & Secrets (Hannah Bailey) *Scaly Sea-cret (Ilovepugs Andgum) *Sealight Mermaids (Sealight Mermaids) *Secret Mermaids (Stanley Uris a.k.a. lpsm&m productions) *Secret Scales (AckerSum20 a.k.a. SecretScales1) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Alyssa Corsetty) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (LPS Magic) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Fantage Nikki a.k.a. nicole jastrebova) *Secret Mermaid (malia wilson) *Secret Mermaid Life (Mermaid Zoe) *Secret Mermaid Girl (Secret mermaid life a.k.a. Secret Mermaid Girl) *Secret Mermaids (QueenBeeFurbulas Thomkins) *Solar Sirens (SOLAR SIRENS)*Sirens Secret (SirensSecret) *Splash (mermaidcrazy123) *Summer Mermaids (Makayla Summer) *Tail of 2 Mermaids (Lexi Nicole2 a.k.a. lexi nicole) *Tail of the Mermaid (dradis29) *Tails (malia wilson) *Tails (Kassidy Cook a.k.a. Tails the mermaid show) *Tails and Scales (Something Someone a.k.a. mermaid Eclipse) *Tale of Two Tails (Macey Ali) *That Mermaid Girl (That Mermaid Girl) *That One Secret (Lexi Nicole2 a.k.a. lexi nicole) *The 2 Tails (Rookie jayler) *The 2 Tails (The 2 Tails) *The 3 Fins (Fullmetal Loser a.k.a. kristiepalm) *The 3 Pre-Teenage Tails (☆♫☆ SuBsCrIbE PleAsE :) ☆♫☆ a.k.a. mermaidemily123) *The 3 Secret Tails (Elizabeth Hurley) *The 3 Tails/Два Хвоста (crybarnie) *The Big Mermaid Secret (Mermaid Battles a.k.a. TheCrazyGyrls101) *The Call of the Ocean (thecalloftheocean a.k.a. isabelle gray) *The First Spell (Kelsey Marie a.k.a. TheFirstSpell) *The Fish Tales (Smartie HD a.k.a. Michael Blaton) *The Fishy Secret (Edge LordTM a.k.a. Emma Vickers) *The Freshwater Mermaids (Madison Griffith) *The Girl Mermaid (QueenBeeFurbulas Tomkins) Cancelled *The Last Mermaid (Alyssa Seymour) *The Life of Mermaid (Larry Tearle a.k.a. Валерия Глушкова) *The Life of a Mermaid (Mckenna Sweeney) *The Life of Two Mermaids (michelle middleton a.k.a. michellemiddleton77) *The Magic Mermaids (Alise Pincle) *The Magic of Mermaid (Moon Mermaids) *The Mermaid Code (Mj05 a.k.a. The mermaid code) *The Mermaid Life (Addie a.k.a. TheMermaidLifeAlive) *The Mermaid Sisters (Ginelle Bacon) *The Mermaids (Ath Im) *The Mermaids (Horror Movie a.k.a. United Friends) *The Mermaids Legend (Steph Lacelle) *The Mystic Tails (It's Tizzle a.k.a. The3tails100) *The Myth (Addie a.k.a. TheMermaidLifeAlive) *The Mythical Tail (Jasmine Tyson a.k.a. Mermaid Jazzy) *The New Mermaid (Lizzie Walker a.k.a. Lizzie Squad) *The Ocean Secret (Sugar Stables a.k.a. The Ocean Secret) *The Sea Tails (carissa eden a.k.a. Carazard a.k.a. The Sea Tails) *The Secret Life as a Mermaid (Aqua Sophie) *The Secret Life of a Merboy (Kawaii Cake) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Kenzie Rae) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Tameika Ross) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid Girl (tulio rios) *The Secret Mermaid Tails (isabella yau) *The Secret Mermaids (dbest1817) *The Secret Scales (the secret scales) *The Splash of Mermaids (TheSplashOfMermaids) *The Strange Life of the Mermaids (Reanie Stritzinger) *The Tail of a Mermaid (Aj brenes a.k.a. Aubrey Brenes) *The Tail of a Mermaid (Maggie Combes a.k.a. Maggie Anne a.k.a. maggie112801) *The Tail of Marina Tailfin (MermaidLilli1) *The Tail of Two Mermaids (RandomTV) *The Twin Tails (Emily Risner) *The Two Mystical Mermaids (1D Forever a.k.a. The Two Mystical Mermaids) *Twin Tail Mermaids (German Shepherds & Glasses a.k.a. GS&G with twinTail mermaids]) *Tidal Wave (Michelle Biggs a.k.a. Tidal Wave Studios) *Two Girls, Two Tails (Gillian Renner) *Under the Sea (Emma 1590) *Water Tails (Tessa's Cooking Show a.k.a. Water Tails) *Wish (Karina a.k.a. mer maid a.k.a. Karintales Mermaid a.k.a. MsMerStar) *Wisconsin Mermaid (True Blue a.k.a. Wisconsin Mermaid) Channel Gone MMS.png|My Mythical Secret Majestic_Mermaids.png|Majestic Mermaids Sparkley_Cupcakes.png|Mermaid Secret (Sparkley Cupcakes) Something_About_the_Necklace.png|Something About the Necklace Something_About_the_Water.png|Something About the Water Sister_Mermaids_(7MG).png|Sister Mermaids (Seven Mermaid Girls) OceanMermaids.png|Ocean Mermaids SOTM.png|Secret of the Mermaids Secret_Mermaids_SM.png|Secret Mermaids (Secret mermaids) Xxunicorns_foreverxX.png|The Mystical Mermaid (Xxunicorns foreverxX) *A Magical Secret (amagicalsecret) *Beneath the Scales (SummerShell Mermaid) *Blue Ocean Mermaids (BlueOceanMermaids) *Charmed (MermaidTeal) *Deux Sirène (deux sirène) *Fins Forever (meribay) *Fish out of Water (★FishOutOfWater★) *FreshWater Tails (SummerShell Mermaid) *H2O Mermaids (MermaidAwesome221) *I Love Mermaid (Mermaid Fanacy) *Life of a Mermaid Princess (Lois Chu) *Mall Mermaids (:)moustacheLOL) *Magic of the Sea (MagicOfTheSea) *Majestic Mermaids (Majestic Mermaids) *Mermaid Diaries (Futurestarz101) *Mermaid Metamorphosis (MermaidMetamorphosis a.k.a. mermaid1029339) *Mermaid Miracles (:)moustacheLOL) *Mermaid Magic (Crystal Love) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaidmagic7784) *Mermaid Magic (three super girls) *Mermaid Mania (Julia Cipriano) *Mermaid Mysteries (merfun100/mermaid+horses100) *Mermaid Scales (tagenwright0526) *Mermaid Secret (Sparkley Cupcakes) *Mermaid Tails (tagenwright0526) *Mermaid Tails of Us (supermermaidlover1) *Mermaid Tale (TheRealMermaidTale) *My Mermaid Life (Nekothewerewolf) *My Mythical Secret (Mobzforgabz22) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Johanna Stickney) *Ocean Mermaids (Ocean Mermaids) *Our Hidden Mermaid Life (OurHiddenMermaidLife) *Sea Sisters (foursimmons) *Secret of the Mermaids (Secret Of The Mermaids) *Secret Mermaids (Secret mermaids) *Secrets of the Sea: A Mermaid Tale (SophiaLOVESsparkles) *She Creature (MarisaMermaid99) *Sister Mermaids (Seven Mermaid Girls) *Sisterley Secrets (Bukyboy) *Something About the Necklace (Seven Mermaid Girls) *Something About the Water (Crazy Girl for LIfe a.k.a. Zoe Boyd) reboot of Secret Life of a Mermaid *Tails of a Mermaid (LilMissTrisha) *Tide Pearls (Tide Pearls) *The 3 Fins (The3Fins1) *The 3 Magical Mermaids (The3MagicalMermaids) *The 3 Mystical Mermaids (The3MysticalMermaids) *The Crazy Life of an Elemental *The First Spell (TheFirstSpell) *The Mermaid Diaries (Lainey Stalnaker) *The Mystic Waters (TheMysticWatersShow) *The Mystical Mermaid (Xxunicorns foreverxX) *The Secret Mermaids (the secret mermaids) *Zap To It! (Mermaid Brooklyn) Announced, Not Created Aquarell.png|Aquarell Image-0.jpg|The2tails *A Scaly Life (xAScalyLife13) *Aqua Marinus (Aqua Marinus) *Aquarell (TheAquarell) *Beyond the Shore (teeniepup989) *Crystal Waters (crystal waters) *Enchanted Waters (jogalbratz) *H2O Full Moon Mermaids (Oceana Tails) *H2O: A Mermaid Story (H2O: A Mermaid Story Official) *Hidden Mermaid Tail Secrets (HiddenMermaidTailSecrets) *Into the Deep (IntoTheDeepMermaids) *Mermagica Mermaid Tail (Reboot; MermagicaMermaidTail) *The Mermaid Next Door (themermaidnextdoor) *My Mer-Life (Katherine Shaw) *My Mermaid Life (chocolateova 16654) *The Mermaids with Scales (mraquamermanstudio) *My Scaly Tail (Fall Smith, shy mermaid) *Rippled (secretmermaid100) *Splash of Waters (Splash Of Waters Mermaid Show) *The Seacret Tails (Emily Tiat) *The2tails (Katherine Shaw) Category:Deleted Series